Cherry Blossom Kiss
by TiffValentine
Summary: Aeris is an AndroidCetra who is now living with the son family and in love with Trunks. As they were together one night, a mysterious person kidnaps Aeris.. Who is he? What does he want?
1. I'm Losing you

**_Cherry Blossom Kiss_**  
Written by: Die Die

This is a crossover of Final Fantasy 7 and DragonBallZ. I do **not** own any of the characters in this fanfiction nor any other characters from animes, mangas and games I may write about. I just like them too much.

I wrote this when I was real young and I thought it was cute, I've redone it a whole lot. Changed some things around. And now I think I might actually finish it, because when I was little, I had all these ideas and stuff, one being almost like Carrie since I just watched it. Anyways they're really good. I'm sure that the people who actually think this couple would be cute will like this fiction. Don't worry I'm making it so the characters are _in_ character.

Aeris is an Android/Cetra who is now living with the son family and in love with Trunks. As they were together one night, a mysterious person kidnaps Aeris..  
Who is he? What does he want?

**This fic is rated T. For profanity, violence and some sexual situations. Some topics may be too mature or too true for the innocent mind.  
Reader discretion is advised. **

**Chapter 1: _..And Here I Go, I'm Dying As I Lose You.._**

**_W_**aking up to the sunlight falling onto her face like heaven, Aeris raised her arms over her head stretching, looking over at the body beside her, her eyes widen. A boy who looked about twenty or twenty-one lay, his chest and abdomen bare, sheets and blankets covering his middle, strands of purple hanging in his face. The events that took place last night flashed through her mind, a smile etched it's way across her lips as she held a sheet close to her chest. Leaning down so she partially lay her torso on his, she pressed her lips gently onto his neck. She saw him grin in his sleep and then open his eyes looking up at her.

"Good morning Aeris.." Trunks whispered, running his finger down her neck causing Aeris to shiver. "Mmm, goodmorning to you my love."

"That was a wonderful way to wake up this morning.." Trunks murmered, Aeris tilted her head curiously. "What do you mean?" Trunks let his eyes linger, falling down her neck, her hair hanging off her shoulders and in front of her breasts blocking them from his view. Trunks made a pouty face and leaned up nipping at her neck. Aeris giggled and rolled over her hands on his chest as he followed.

"Walking up to a beautiful angel over me.." He whispered into her ear, he had her with the backs of her wrist on the bed. Aeris blinked and looked at him, her face turning pink again. Trunks smirked and with his face inches from hers now, he let his lips touch hers. The instant his lips touched her's a knock that made them both jump and look at the door in horror occured.

"Aeris! Aeris breakfast is ready!" Came Aeris's mother, Chichi's voice. Aeris and Trunks looked at each other and sighed in relief, thankful that the door was locked. "C-Coming mother!" Aeris called out.

"What would you like to eat, waffles or pancakes?" Chichi asked leaning on the door, Aeris put a hand over Trunks's mouth to keep him from speaking, "umm.. how about pancakes?"

"Okay, hurry up now." Chichi called again, her footsteps died away as she walked off. Aeris pushed Trunks up wrapping the sheets around her form as she stood up and walked over to the closet mirror.

"I'm going to get dressed," Aeris stated, Trunks sat up on the bed and ran a hand through his hair ruffeling it, looking up at her he nodded leaning back his arms behind his head.

"Alright," he watched her walk to the bathroom and return moments later wearing a white blouse that looked pretty tight, to Trunks's , she was also wearing a blue jeaned skirt that was also tight, from what he saw. Sitting up Trunks clapped with a smirk on his face, "Ohhh.. THAT'S nice."

"T-Thank you, now it's your turn, get up and get dressed." A faint blush on her cheeks she begins braiding her hair as she looks into the sliding mirror on her closet door. Trunks looked at her a moment then sighed.

"Alright, alright." he mumbled and began putting his pants on, when he was ready Aeris took him by the hand and lead him from her room through the kitchen, she stopped at the sound of her mother's voice and gulped hiding behind the wall, biting her lip she turned to Trunks who was smiling at her, she paused a moment staring into his eyes. _Of course he's not worried the trouble we'd get in if they found us.._

"It'll be okay." he whispered into her ear, causing her to blink and come back to reality, nodding slightly Aeris turns back, looking at the two mothers, Bulma at the table reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee beside her, Chichi at the stove making pancakes. Aeris nodded coming up with a plan, she'd walk in first, then Trunks would.

"Okay, I'll go first, then you walk out from your bedroom okay?" Aeris whispered as she turned back to him, Trunks nodded, purple strands waving back and forth. He turned the corner and opening his door slowly he sneaked in, Aeris, took a deep breath and putting a smile on she walked into the kitchen. Both eyes immediately set on her.

"Ohayou mom, ohayou Bulma" Aeris said in a bright voice as she seated herself at the table, Bulma smiled and closing the newspaper she set it down beside her and leaned in, her hands coming together and closing on each other while she let her elbows rest on the table top, she leaned her chin on her hands and smiled.

"I'm great, I just wish Trunks would wake up, but anyways.. How are YOU? I heard you have a date." Bulma smirked and tilted her head to the side, Chichi set a plate down in front of Bulma and Aeris, looking over at her daughter with a grin.

"M-Maybe.." Aeris muttered, she looked down at her plate and began picking at her pancakes, her fork causing a rip in one of them. Chichi sat down beside Aeris with her own plate and closed her eyes smiling.

"And who is this lucky man?" Chichi asked, Aeris looked at her mother blankly then blushed. "W..Well.." _Where the hell is Trunks when you need him!_

"Ohayou everyone!" Aeris turned to the hallway where she had previously walked in and saw Trunks, he stood wearing his blue jean pants with a silk white shirt with the top buttons undone as well as the cuffs. The under part of his upper right arm on the hallway wall with his ankles crossed and left hand in his pocket, he smirked at the three women who turned to look at him.

"Ohayou to you to my son, about time you're awake," Bulma replied after the short silence, Chichi got up and turned to Trunks. "Pancakes or waffles?" She asks, with a small tilt of the head.

"Pancakes." Replies the lavender haired prince. Chichi nods and turning to the stove she puts three pancakes on the plate and grabs a fork and knife then sets it down in front of Trunks.

"Arigato Chichi," Trunks says with a nod, reaching over and grabbing the pancake syrup he locks eyes with Aeris who smiles and turns away blushing with pink. He grinned and poured it on his breakfast silently.

"So, Aeris, what's your date look like? What's he like?" Bulma's voice broke the silence yet again causing Aeris to look up when her name was said. A pause, then a shake of the head and she smiled.

"Well.. he's real cute, adorable. He's frequently called hot. He's.. He's really nice, a gentlemen, he has his moments though." Aeris had brought her gaze down to her food and was cutting the pancake with her fork, she smiled to herself then noticed the silence again.

"er.. I.. I mean! I'm hungry! Let's eat shall we!" Aeris asked as she looked up to find the three of them staring at her, Bulma and Chichi with a smile, Trunks with a smirk.

When Aeris was finished she stood up, walked to the sink and put her dishes in. Running the water over the dish to get the syrup off she smiled and turned it off then turned to her mother, Bulma and Trunks.

"Um.. I've gotta go, my date's probably waiting. So I should get outta here. Thank you for the breakfast mom. I'll see you guys later, okay?" Said Aeris as she walked around the table, hugged her mother then locking eyes with Trunks and smiling she headed for the door.

"Be safe Aeris, I'll see you later, love you." Chichi calls from the kitchen, Aeris smiled turning back from the open door. "Love you mom."

As Aeris closed the door she walked around the house and to the kitchen window, peeking in at the three at the table. Smiling, she noticed that every now and then she'd see Trunks laugh hesitantly and then bite his lip looking back at the hallway leading to the door.

She watched him, his soft purple locks sliding back and forth as he leaned forward to eat, to laugh. His blue eyes glinting in the light, his smile. His smile drove her crazy. Looking him over she took in a breath, his pants really fit him well.. His shirt slightly open. _Such a tease.._ Aeris thought. Dozing off into her own little world, thoughts of last night filling her mind..

_A smile, returned by another. Touching, his hands, touching her all over. Their legs entwined, his hands running through her brunette locks, his arms around her, holding her close to him. His lips, trailing quick kisses from her lips to her neck. Such soft lips.. Blankets covering them, over them, all around them. Love holding them close. _

Trusting each other, a nod, a smile. A kiss, a touch, a night where a fire sparked between them.

Trunks smiled and stood up, setting his plate in the sink he turned to his mother and pulled her into a hug, she laughed and hugged him back. "Love you son." She said and kissed his cheek, Trunks grinned, "Love you mom." He let her go and turned to Chichi.

"The pancakes were delicious Chichi, thank you." Chichi smiled, "Thank you Trunks. Be safe out there." He nodded and turned to the door with a thankful sigh, opening it and walking out he blinked confused, looking to the right then to the left. Where was Aeris? He tiptoed around the house and blinked, a perfectly round butt wearing blue jeans and the back of a woman wearing a white shirt with a long light brown braid flowing down her back met his eyes. Smirking the Saiyajin Prince snuck up behind her.

A dazed expression on her face, Aeris didn't see the pair of hands that snaked their way from behind her to cover her mouth and eyes catching her off guard. She almost screamed until she heard..

"Guess who.." In her ear, she new the voice. "Trunks?" she asked turning, Trunks smiled and nodded, caressing her cheek softly.

"Yes, love?" He asked, leaning his head to the side, Aeris shook her head and turned her face to the inside of his hand holding it their, kissing the inside of his hand she smiled.

"Where do we go now?.." she purred at him, Trunks grinned, his blue eyes glinting he put his left arm under her knees and his right arm behind her back picking her up, walking out a few paces, he kissed her cheek.

"I'll show you," He whisped, then kicking off the ground he flew off.

Trunks landed on a grassy cliff where a cherry blossom tree stood a couple feet back from the drop off, surprisingly the grass was cut and looked clean. Setting Aeris down Trunks smiled and brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. She smiled and leaned up kissing the top of his nose, then turned to the edge of the cliff, looking down at the city below. It was evening now, probably five or six in the afternoon.

Looking up, Aeris breathed in a gasp, then caught sight of the cherry blossom tree and stopped, in shock she looked at Trunk then ran towards it. Following her, the Prince of Saiyajins stopped behind her, she ran her fingers over the bark of the tree and swallowed, feeling tears swell up in her eyes. He remembered. After all this time he really remembered.

"Trunks.. It's.. It's the Sakura tree.." Aeris whispered to the point where Trunks could barely hear her. Aeris turned around, a smile on her lips with tears in her emerald green eyes.

"Y-Yes.. it is, Aeris what's wrong? I brought you here hoping you'd be happy.." Trunks stated with a frown, he looked at the floor feeling like an idiot. Aeris blinked and shook her head abruptly, putting her hand on his chest making him look up at her, she leaned on him and smiled again. Looking into those pools of ocean blue.

"I'm sorry, Aeris.." Trunks's voice whispered breaking her from his gaze, Aeris shook her head again. "No, Trunks I love it. I love this place. Thank you so much." Aeris said, hoping he'd lose the look of sorrow in his eyes, blinking surprised Trunks smiled at her.

"Really?" He asked, pulling her closer to him, she stared into his eyes and nodded. "Of course.. Would I lie to you?" Trunks smirked, "only to save me." He responded, Aeris smiled and leaned up pressing her soft lips against his. Putting his hand behind her head he pressed back, adding to the pressure.

Breaking the kiss, Aeris winked playfully and sat down against the tree, sitting down beside her Trunks put his back against the trunk and felt Aeris slide into his arms. Her head on his chest she felt him lean his head down and kiss the top of her head. She smiled to herself and nuzzled him somewhat. Then looked up at the sky and watched the cherry blossom petals fly into the distance.

He was so sweet, holding her hand, their fingers entwined with each others. _Fit so perfectly. _Her eyes gazing to the sky, she frowned partially. Their little saying, hurt her somewhat. _'Would I lie to you?' 'Only to save me.' _When she thought about it, Trunks didn't know.. did he. Then again she really didn't know the whole story. She knew she was part android, also something else. Something called a Cetra? She wasn't exactly sure what it was. She did know one thing, the crystal like rock, that was smooth on all sides and would glow a light green every now and again, wasn't really normal. She didn't know what it was, wish she did though.

Chichi and Goku, her adoptive parents, had told her they adopted her a while back. When she was very young, probably four or five or so. She never knew her birth mother, she had a picture, that she had gotten from the adoption agency. But that was all, it wasn't a very good picture. But it was something, and that, Aeris was grateful for.

Still, she wanted to know more, typical. Wasn't it normal to always want more? But she didn't _always_ want more, other times she was perfectly happy with the way it was. She just wanted to know more about **her**. That was normal, right? Normal.. No matter how much she wanted to be, she could never. Not just because she was part android, which she was still confused about. How could she be part android all these years? Is it possible an android can grow up? Confusing. _Yes, very. _

There was also the "Cetra" part of her. What exactly WAS a Cetra anyway? She'd looked it up quite a few times... In fact, she did everytime she entered a library thinking maybe, just maybe this library may know more than the others. From what she knew from the books the Cetra was an ancient race of people who would communicate with the earth or something along those lines. That, was even more confusing. How can someone let alone an entire race of people talk to the earth? It didn't make sense.. But, then again. She wasn't going to deny it, but hadn't told anyone for fear of being labled "Mental." She heard voices, sometimes all at once to the point where she couldn't understand, others to the point where she was able to understand a couple of words. But that was mostly it. But it could be possible that they weren't even words, more like screams. They sounded like a different language at times, when she could understand it anyway. What confused her was it sounded like a foreign language, yet she understood it as well as english. Weird, how could screams be a different language?

Aeris winced slightly, catching her by surprise, she felt a couple of fingers slide through her hair. A moment passed before Aeris pressed on the enigma in her mind. What if.. What if the screams she was hearing was the earth? Should she really believe she's one of the decendents of such a powerful people?

Lips were pressed to the top of her head knocking Aeris from her dream world. She turned onto her back, her head still resting in Trunks's lap, she gazed up at him. Her eyes swirling a soft green as he stared into them, Trunks ran the back of his four fingers over her velvet felt cheek and couldn't help but smile. Like an angel, she was. Her light brown hair sticking up at odd angles still made her look beautiful, her hair wasn't as weird as his dad's or Goku's. It was pretty, his right hand moved to the end of her braid and began curling the end of her hair around his finger. His eyes slid from her eyes to her lips, to her neck and then back to her lips again. Licking his own he swallowed, her smile turned into a giggle. She knew what she did to him. And she loved it.

He was so adorable, the way he moved, the way he would smile, lick his lips.. Get turned on by her in the smallest of ways. She hadn't done anything, she had only seen him break their gaze, look to her lips and then to her... chest? She wasn't sure, maybe that was it. Who knows, it was cute though. She caught his eyes in her's again and smiled, her reflection dancing his eyes, she felt like she was swimming in those pools of blue of his. They were so deep, as if he was hiding something. But what would he have to hide from her? It worried her, but she didn't think too much of it, she could trust him... Couldn't she? _Of course, he's Trunks, he'd never do anything to hurt me. _

Putting her hand to his cheek, then slowly moving her fingers over his lips she parted her own and took in a breath. Feeling his breath on her index and middle finger as she barely touched his lips she shivered. _Funny how he's able to do that to me to.. _

Tearing her hand from his face she gulped and stood up. Brushing the back of her off and smiling, Trunks looked up at her in a look of disappointment. He wanted it, she knew. But they couldn't, well not here anyway. It had turned dark, yes. And the stars were out as well as the moon, reaching up to the branches of the cherry blossom tree she pulled a blossom from the leaves and branch, then with a smile to Trunks she stepped over to the edge, looking out at the city lights. Yellows, reds, pinks, blues, greens, purples and soft hues met her and the brush of lights collided with her shirt causing it to glow.

Watching her, as she bent over to look down at the city, Trunks sighed deeply and smirked. What a great view, her cute round bum facing him he couldn't help but think it. He was half human. He felt his heart take a leap and looked at the ground, grass and dirt looking oh-so intriguing. He shook his head and laughed to himself, looking up at her again, she had stood up fully her shoulders relaxed as she faced the moon with her eyes closed, the blossom in her hands which were held in front of her stomach. She looked like such an angel right now.. What a kodak moment.

Ruffling his hair, deeply regretting the fact that he forgot his camera. But he couldn't keep the cursed feeling for long, thankfully. He had looked back to Aeris again, staring at her. She opened her eyes slowly and pulled the flower up to her face, pressing her soft lips to the petals. Trunks grinned as he saw the perfect outline of her lipstick on the petal.

Suddenly, as if from nowhere. What looks like a black and silver blur, flies in from above and grabs Trunks's angel. In horror, Trunks watches as this man, this thing, snakes it's arm around Aeris's waist and pulls her towards it. As if in slow motion Trunks saw Aeris turn slightly in shock, move as if to step away, get pulled back and slammed against the torso. Her hands immediately throwing up the cherry blossom and clutching the things arm she parts her lips a moment passes as she takes in a breath to scream.

Trunks swung his foot around kicking up dirt and slicing grass, practically running on air he reaches the edge too late. No Aeris, no super-flying thing. His heart racing, he paused a moment, his feet on the ground. Feeling everything go silent, to the point where he only heard his heart thumping now in throat, Trunks turned to the right, then to the left. _Where... Where is she? _

Looking up, hoping to kami he'd see her and the thing that kidnapped his angel he was let down. The only thing to greet him the cherry blossom that Aeris had kissed. He watched it fall, fall so slowly, everything quiet except his beating heart, falling so slowly... _So slowly.. _

Then it touched, and as if flicking a switch everything turned on. Hearing not only his heart, his heavy breathing, the wind brushing the blossoms in the tree, the city below, the grass being blown to one side. It came so fast, it happened to fast.. _Aeris.. Aeris? Aeris where are you? _His mind kept repeating, praying he'd get an answer.

Falling to his knees right in front of the cherry blossom that held his angels kiss, Trunks, who was now in shock, trembling and every so often twitching. Curving his back as he hunched over, the lavender haired boy gently picked up the blossom, staring at it as if in a trance. His lips spreading, he took in a gasp.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAERIS!" Trunks finally found his voice, closing his eyes turning Super Saiyajin, he threw back his head, and with one hand he slammed it into the ground, not caring if he made cracks in the edge, not caring if the ledge could break at any moment, not caring because he didn't have her, he didn't have his angel. She was gone. Gone? _Gone.. _

Feeling tears tear at the back of his eyelids, Trunks hunched over again, his hair falling vack in place turning purple. Sliding his left hand to his face he took in the smell, his eyes opening slowly as he came face to face with the lipstick mark Aeris had made moments before her abduction. Tears began to fall from his eyes, so in a brief moment of pride he closes them, gritting his teeth and letting them fall with a whimper emitting his lips, Trunks pulled the blossom to his chest and over his heart.

----

Pulling Bulma to the window as Chichi saw Trunks's form walking ever-so-slowly making his way through the darkness towards the lights of Capsule Corp. A moment passed before Bulma opened the door, confused as to why her son was walking with his shoulders slumped, his face aimed at the ground, and dragging his feet.

When he reached the door, Bulma put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He seemed in a whole other place. Almost lazily, Trunks lifted his head to meet Bulma's eyes. His own bloodshot, red and puffy. As if he'd been crying.

"Trunks?.. Trunks, are you okay? Oh my god, Chichi help me get him to the kitchen." Both women grabbing Trunks's arms and half walking half dragging him to the kitchen, set him down in a chair from the table. His form didn't move, nor did he say anything.

"Trunks?.. Trunks, sweetie are you okay? What's wrong?" Bulma asked, her tone showing worry as well as her eyes. She swallowed to regain control, her heart beat fast as she tried to get it to slow down. Trunks's eyes didn't even twitch.

"Trunks.. Trunks, where is Aeris?" It was like cracking a whip against his back, he tensed, his eyes flickered and he moved his lifeless stare to Chichi's face. Chichi, herself took in a breath, wondering if he'd keel over or if he'd make a move to attack or something. Trunks gulped hard, his lips opening then closing as though trying to say something but not getting the words out. Chichi nodded slightly, not sure what he was trying to say, even when she was reading his lips, they weren't words. From what she saw. But then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his shoulders slumped as he began to fall to the side.

Bulma let out a squeak and grabbed her son by the collar to hold him to the chair. Taking a deep breath again, her heart rate still fast she turned her head towards Chichi who was holding Trunks's shoulder so he didn't fall.

"Go get Vegeta! Please hurry!" Receiving a nod and then Chichi rushing from the room to the outside and backyard, Bulma sighed to herself and looked at her son shaking her head. _What happened.._

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Bulma needs your help!" Chichi hollared as she slammed her fist on the training room door, she got no reply and slammed her fist again numerous times. "VEGETA!" Instantly the door split in two and the king of Saiyajins came face to face with her.

"What do you **WANT** Woman!" Chichi backed up slightly, her hands balling into fist she was trying to keep calm. "Bulma needs your help." She responded, just now realising how out of breath she was from running.

"What does that woman want? I'm in the middle of training! I told you all to leave me alone!" An enraged Vegeta growled, drops of sweat running down his chest as a towel was hung around his neck. He was wearing black baggy pants and no shoes.

"Vegeta.. it's Trunks, he's unconscious and we don't know what's wrong with him." Whimpered Chichi, she felt like she was begging him to go. And she hated begging, hated it.

"So what! Is **_THAT_** what you came to tell me? It's not my problem!" And with that Vegeta turned around and entered the training room the doors closing behind him. Chichi rolled her eyes and ran back inside gritting her teeth. Bulma turned to look at her as she ran in, looking behind her for Vegeta.

"Where's Vegeta?" She asks stressed and an attitude in her voice, Chichi closes her eyes. "He won't come, he went back into the training room." Bulma twitched and putting on a smile she stood up.

"Could you sit with him?" She seemed strangely calm, but you could tell she was gonna go off. Chichi just didn't want it to be on her, she might end up hurting Bulma. Kami knows she wanted to half the time. Sitting down beside Trunks she held the wet rag on his forehead. Bulma then walked out of Capsule Corp. outside and to the backyard. Calmly she tapped on the door. No response. Again, but with more pressure she tapped on the door. Was he ignoring her completely?

Chichi heard a couple slams and then shouting from outside and rolled her eyes. Reaching to the counter she grabbed the phone and began dialing her son's cell phone number. One ring.. _Come on Gohan, pick up..._ Two rings.. _How long are they going to be fighting?.. Kami, what's going on.. _

**"Mom?**"

"Yes? Gohan?"

"**Yes mom it's me. Are you okay? No dad! That's me and Videl's dinner! Sorry.." **

"It's okay, I'm fine. But I can't say the same for Trunks. Can you, your father and Goten come over here?"

**"Hmm? Trunks?.. Um, sure mom. We'll be over in a few minutes."**

"Thank you Gohan, see you then. Love you, be safe."

**"You to."**

Chichi heard a click and nodding she hung up also, the boys and Goku had been out training for a while. A long time actually.. screams and yells still being heard from outside, she shook her head and looked down at Trunks. _Poor kid._ She couldn't help but think. He had to grow up with this sort of thing, then again Gohan had to grow up with her and Goku, so she really shouldn't talk.

One of the most repeated phrases to run through her mind tonight flashed in again, where was Aeris? She knew he was with her. It wasn't really obvious, but the way they looked at each other this morning. She was certain she'd end up getting hit with one of the fireworks. It was sweet though, you don't usually get that nowadays. A couple that's actually in love.

"Argh, you are **SO** impossible!" Chichi blinked and shook her head, getting out of her daze. Bulma had just walked in followed by Vegeta who was red in the face, Bulma was also but she seemed to have let it all out. She wasn't as mad anymore, just irritated. Growling Vegeta picked up Trunks and walked into the living room and set him on the couch. Chichi walked after him and sat down beside Bulma who was in front of Trunks. Handing the wet rag to Bulma, Chichi sighed sofly.

"Hello! We're here." Goten's voice rang in the silence, Chichi turned her head towards the hallway where the front door was and blinked. She suspected he had just walked in, rude. But, atleast they're here. Goku stepped into the living room wearing no shirt but the bottom of his orange gi, picking Chichi up and holding her to him. Nuzzeling him slightly Chichi pressed her lips to his and then smiled.

"Missed you, you know." She said with a sigh, Goku pressed his nose to her's. "I missed you to Chichi. Have you guys had any dinner yet? I'm starving." Chichi laughed and breaking away from Goku, she grabbed his hand and lead him to the kitchen.

Bending down, Gohan took a look at Trunks and raised a brow. "How is he?" His voice came in a whisper, Bulma shrugged, looking as if to cry. Vegeta sat in the recliner by the wall. Drinking a soda, raising it to his lips every so often.

----

Wincing as a blurred site came into view, Aeris looked around confused. Why was she so cold? Then events of what happened several hours earlier flashed into her mind. Gasping, she got up and noticed the floor she was on was glowing, seeing the device she was in caused her severe discomfort. She'd been in here before.. But when? A see through tube with at the top was closed and a small door in front of her. Biting her lip she grabbed hold of the door handle and twisted. Locked. _Of course.._

"Hnn.. Do you enjoy doing the obvious?" Aeris took a step back, she hadn't realised someone was there, she couldn't really see either. Pressing her face to the glass she see's a man with silk-like long silver hair with white armor on both his shoulders, a trench coat that stopped at his ankles with a strap going from one side of his chest with another over that one going to the other side. Both the straps destinations hidden by the coat, he wears long black pants that hide black boots and carries a yoshiyuki at his side.

Aeris blinked and pulled her face inches from the glass, wincing. He had his arms crossed over his chest, his ankles crossed as he was leaning on the wall. Facing the floor with his eyes closed, the mans voice was soft yet cold. Almost heartless. The palms of her hands on the door she digs her nails into the glass. Tilting her head to the side she breathed heavily causing her breath to fog up the glass.

The man slowly looked up, his eyes opening looking at her from her feet then up. They then locked eyes, as if a silent flash hit both of them, they winced. Uncrossing his arms and stepping up to the glass tube. He looked dead, his eyes a heartless green, his face and skin a pale white. Yet Aeris couldn't take her eyes off him, something was pulling her to him. But what was it? What was this unseen force.. Was it him? He didn't look very interested in her until they both caught each other's eye. She scratched the glass again.

"Who are you?.." Aeris whispered, still staring him in the eye. He didn't move, still locking eyes. "Sephiroth.." Whispered back the ghost-like man. Brushing the tip of her nose on the glass she breathed heavily again, watching her breath collide with the glass then repeling into swirls the sides of his mouth moved as though about to smile.

Dragging her hand down slowly she places it where his heart is through the glass, Sephiroth tilted his head somewhat and pulling his hand up and over to the glass he pauses, but a moment later puts his hand on her's. Palm to palm. Aeris looked down at her hand and choked from the cold, then tilted her own head and switched her gaze to his. Sephiroth breathed heavily and looked at their hands, then to her face. _Who is she.._

"Who.. are you.." Sephiroth spoke silently, his gaze piercing her, but she didn't want him to look away. Why not? Why was she wanting to be out of here just so she could touch him. His face.. his hands.. his hair. Why? She loved Trunks! Why was she suddenly so fasinated with this guy? She didn't even KNOW him! But.. she felt like she did. Or she felt... safe with him. But.. why?

"A..Aeris." Whispered the girl, her voice trembling now. Why was it so cold? Why was she here? Sephiroth blinked and looked down then back to Aeris. "Who are you.." Was his next question. Aeris swallowed, confused she took in a breath.

"What do you mean?.." Replied Aeris, she just told him her name. Sephiroth took a step closer to Aeris and put his other hand on the glass where her's was. Aeris closed her eyes, feeling warmth filling her. "Are.. you a Cetra-"

"Sephiroth!" The voice broke the silver haired man from Aeris and turned to the man how walking up to him. Aeris was still leaning on the glass, Sephiroth with his hands at his sides facing the man who just entered. He had black hair, a white lab suit and glasses. His back seemed to curve, he looked towards Aeris who looked at him then back at Sephiroth.

"Professor Hojo.. I'm sorry." Sephiroth looked at the man who stared back then glanced to Aeris who was looking at Sephiroth. Hojo winced, glaring at the silver haired man he shook his head.

"Go see President Rufus, Sephiroth." Hojo ordered not even looking at him now, Sephiroth looked at Hojo then to Aeris, locking eyes then nodding he takes his leave. Watching him go Aeris scratched at the glass again, breathing heavily and still shivering she frowned.

"So.. Aeris, is it?" She looked away from the door and to Hojo. He was standing right in front of her, Aeris winced and took her hands from the door and stepped back. "Yes.. Why am I here?" She looked at him a glare in her eye. Hojo only smirked, taking a step forward.

"So I take it you've met Sephiroth.." Ignoring her question Hojo tilts his head to the side, Aeris swallowed. "..Who is he.." At first Aeris was afraid that Hojo had thought she didn't know who he was, she did, she did indeed. But, Hojo knew exactly what she was talking about.

"He's a Cetra also." Aeris stopped, her eyes wide and blinking her heart beating fast. "He is..?" She looked hopeful, she was. But she didn't want him to know that. Is that why she was so bent on wanting to get out?..

"You two seemed.. Pretty into each other. Don't you have a boyfriend?" Aeris bit her lip, her anger flaring. But why? Why get so angry over this? She loved Trunks.. Didn't she? Of course she did.. Hojo was fucking with her head, he had to be. Growling she walked away from him and to the back of the tube leaning her back against it.

"Well now, that's not very nice. You answer me when I'm talking to you." Hojo had a tint of anger in his voice, not answering him Aeris didn't even look at him, gritting his teeth Hojo smiled suddenly.

"Well then, we have punishments that serve their purpose." Raising his hand to the glass door Hojo smirks muttering something under his breath, Aeris shivered and looking up at Hojo confused, she hugs her arms. Why was it getting so cold in here? Glancing around the tube frost was curling up the walls, the floor and on the ceiling. Whimpering she slides down to her knees and hugs them close, her teeth chattering she closes her eyes and begins feeling a freezing sensation on her legs. Looking down she see's frost wrapping around her thighs, a blanket of frozen blue swirling around her body, hugging her tight. 

So.. So cold..

--------

Die Die here, ooh the drama. Nya, okay I've done a LOT of work on this fic. In fact, to be truthfully honest I wasn't even gonna update this, I was gonna just leave it as it is. Who cares right? No, that sucks. I know what it's like to wait for someone to update a fanfic. It's real suspenceful. To the people who like this fic and give good reviews, thank you, thank you and I'll go read one of your fictions now. Stay safe.

In the next chapter our lovely Saiyajin Prince wakes up to greet everyone with a frightening story and as Aeris lays unconscious Hojo does certain tests. Trunks has left Aeris a certain present.

RedXII: (purr)

..and with bloodstained lips, she leaves you with a kiss..  
Die Die, Your Melancholic Nightmare


	2. Something that's already gone

**_Cherry Blossom Kiss_**  
Written by Die Die

This is a crossover of Final Fantasy 7 and DragonBallZ. I do **not** own any of the characters in this fiction nor any other characters from animes, mangas and games I write about. I just poke them enough times and they eventually give in.

Our Saiyajin Prince, Trunks wakes up to greet everyone with a frightening story and as Aeris lays unconscious Hojo does certain tests.  
Trunks has left Aeris a certain present.

**This fiction is rated T for profanity, violence and some sexual situations. Some topics may be too mature or too true for the innocent mind.  
Reader Discretion is Advised.**

**Chapter 2: _..And Don't Search For Something That's Already Gone.._**

Opening his eyes slowly, light followed by voices found him. He recognized them immediately as his mother and Chichi. He saw the faint figures of his father in the recliner in front of him and Goku, Gohan and Goten on the couch with sandwiches in their hands. Groaning, Trunks sat up, his hand behind his head rubbing it.

"Trunks!" A gasp from his mother and she sat down beside him her arm around him rubbign his back. "Are you okay?" The blue haired woman urged, she looked stressed. Chichi in front of her with her arms crossed, biting her lip.

"Um, sure. Please tell me Aeris is in her room sleeping..." He responded frowning, Chichi exchanged looks with Bulma and shook her head. Looking back to her son Bulma blinked confused. "No... We thought she was with you." 

Trunks closed his eyes tight, he had hoped it had all been a dream. A terrible nightmare more like it. Aeris.. Gone. Putting his hands to his face Trunks sniffed and instantly felt weak. His father was right there. He would not cry in front of him. No matter how much it hurt. A hand on his back made him look up.

"Trunks?.. Where.. Where is my daughter?" Chichi. He looked away from Chichi and at the floor. A sigh escaping his lips he shook his head. "She **was** with me.." He responded. Chichi smiled then winced confused.

"What do you mean was?" She asked, Trunks groaned and leaned back on the couch. "We were.. on a date."

"You're dating my sister!" Goten interupted. Chichi turned to him and gave him a look that made Goten quiet, turning back to Trunks she nodded. "Go on." Trunks sighed again.

"Yes, Goten. I am. But.. at the Cherry Blossom Cliff.. Some... Man or thing. It moved so fast... it.. it kidnapped her! She was gone before I could do anything. Before I could even move.." The look on Trunks's face as he said this told Chichi that even he still couldn't believe it. Her lip trembled slightly.

"So.. So she's gone. Is that it?" Chichi felt disbelief, then irritation, then anger. Did he know where the thing was going? Any idea at all? How could he just NOT know? 

Trunks looked up at Chichi confused, seeing the look on her face. It was red, as if she was about to cry. "W..What do you.. mean?" He asked, he didn't know what to say exactly.

"You don't have any idea where she is or **COULD** be?" Chichi had balled her hands into fist, her eyes had tears in them. Bulma stood up and shook her head, "Don't yell at him Chichi. If he did he would tell us." Chichi looked at Bulma, anger spreading. 

"Don't you tell me what to do! You're not the one with your daughter missing!" Bulma took a step forward, "Excuse me? I've let you stay in my own home, let you work in my kitchen, let you sleep in my house-"

"All the while I feel like I'm in hell! All you ever do is fight with your husband or order me around like I'm your slave Bulma! I feel trapped! I didn't think it could get any worse! But now what? My fucking daughter is missing!" Goku stood up now, his hands on Chichi's shoulders, Bulma looked taken aback and just stood there. Not really knowing what to say, wanting to say a number of things but knowing it just wasn't worth it. Chichi was in distress, she didn't know what she was saying. Bulma just hoped that she didn't mean it.. She knew she fought with Vegeta a lot, but she didn't kow she had been treating Chichi that way.

"I.. I just.. I want Aeris back. I want my daughter back." Chichi who had now burst into tears turned to Goku who put his arms around her and held her close. "We'll find her.. I know we will, don't worry." Glancing at Trunks then bakc at Chichi Goku kissed Chichi's head and began leading her to her room. 

"I'm.. I'm sorry Chichi.." Trunks called back to them, he got no response and looked down at the floor. "Don't be sorry for that woman. She's crazy." Trunks looked to his father. 

"No she's not. How would you feel if someone kidnapped Bra?" Gohan asked as he stood up with Goten who glared at Vegeta. "Well I don't see Kakkarot out killing anyone." Vegeta responded as he took another drink.

"Because he doesn't know who the guy is." Goten growled, Vegeta grunted and looked out the window, ignoring them now. Gohan walked back to Chichi's room with Goten behind hi in silence. Trunks put his hands over his face and sighed.

"It's all my fault.." He muttered under his breath, he felt his mother take a seat beside him again. "No.. No it's not." She whispered, after a moments pause. But Trunks knew she was lying. She knew it just as well as he did. If he had been right beside her.. This would never have happened. He'd be with her right now..

Holding her in his arms..

----

In a lab based room with a sink, a table fit to hold a person with lights hanging over it. A tunnel looking table on the far right, with a small stand beside the table in the middle of the room with the lights over it. The stand held cutting knives, scissors and other sharp objects.

Suddenly thedoor burst open and a woman with long red hair pushing a gurney with a young woman wearing a blue jean skirt and a white blouse laying on it. Pushing the gurney beside the table she pulled the girls arm and moved her torso onto the table then grabbed the girls legs and set them on the table laying the girl flat. Pushing the gurney on the other side of the room she waited for Professeor Hojo who walked in moments later.

He carried a clipboard fliping pages over and back. He looked up at the girl nurse, she looked like she was in her twenties, blue eyes, long red hair and wearing a lab suit as well. Cute. Taking a breath Hojo set the clipboard on the counter by the sink and looked back to the nurse.

"I'd like to take a couple of tests, a catscan, a blood test, everything on the first page of the clipboard over there." Hojo picked up Aeris's hand and looked at her wrist checking her pulse. Still alive, good. The nurse had made her way to the clipboard and looked over the list. 

"Pregnancy test sir?" She asked, raising a thin red brow. Hojo didn't look at her but was looking into Aeris's eyes with a small flashlight. "Standard procedure, Sidney you know that."

Sidney blinked and then nodded, she felt a knot in her stomach, how could she forget? But, she had a weird feeling. She didn't know what it meant.. Shrugging it off She grabbed the gurney again and helped Hojo get the sleeping girl onto it and into the tunnel looking machine. The x-ray machine.

The girl was in good shape, her blood type was O, her eyesite was perfect, her hearing was perfect. Sidney checked off the list then pushed the button to check if Aeris was pregnant. Her eyes widened.

"Professor Hojo?" Sidney called, he was getting Aeris onto the gurney. Once he finished he walked over to Sidney, sighing he asked "what is it?" He seemed irritated, which made her somewhat nervous. She didn't want to lose her job, shaking her head she pointed to the screen.

"Look." She protested, Hojo winced at the screen, she saw his lips part silently and he looked back to the girl on the table. She was pregnant. "Not even a day old sir." Hojo looked to Sidney and nodded.

"I noticed..." He seemed to trail off, looking to the girl then to the screen thoughtfully. He saw his eyes dart to the floor and he sighed. "What is it sir?" Sidney. Interrupting him again, she cursed herself silently.

"She can't have this child." Was his response. Sidney dropped her pen and gulped, but she did not pick it up. "What? Why sir?" She seemed in shock from what Hojo saw.

"Did you not hear me? She's not having the child. Go get the machine ready. She's having an abortion." Hojo turned around to walk towards the girl when Sidney took in a breath. "B-But sir.. Is this really right? I mean.. it's her choice isn't it?" Hojo turned around at the urgency in her voice and sighed.

"No, it's not her choice. Now get the damn machine ready now or I will have you fired." He responded, his patience reaching it's end. He saw the shock in Sidney's eyes before turning again.

Sidney blinked, shocked and feeling bad for this girl. But she needed this job, she had to have money to pay for her house, her dog. Her sick mother. She _needed_ this job. Feeling as if she was about to cry she swallowed and leaned down picking up the pen slowly. She knew this was wrong, how would she feel if she woke up and found out she **was** pregnant but her babys dead now? Oh my god that would kill her..

Closing her eyes she grabbed the pen and stood up fully, but nodding she replied, "yes sir." Hojo saw her leave the room and he picked up Aeris's arm setting her on the gurney.

"Can't have you giving birth to such an unworthy child. Saiyajin blood. Pfft. Pathetic animals they are." He hissed, pushing the gurney slowly out of the room.

----

Aeris looked around in confusion, fog covered the ground around her. She didn't know where she was or how she had gotten there. The ground felt concrete, the air muggy and she couldn't see into the distance. Hearing a faint crying sound she began walking forwards, she didn't know who it was it didn't really sound familiar. Comming to a fork where she could walk into three different tunnels, picking up the crying sound again she walked into the right one.

Why was this girl crying? Well it sounded like a girl. She didn't know, she sounded so hurt, sobbing. But trying to hold back. Who was this? Walking deep into the tunnel looking around she saw patches of green on the walls, but mostly just dirt. The ground felt like it was concrete still, but she saw grass. Weird. Tifa found her destination as she heard the sobs getter louder.

Turning the corner Aeris came to a clearing where through the fog sat a girl who looked like she was at least 20, long dark brown hair wearing a white tank top and shorts with suspenders, she was leaning over her face in her arms which were in the lap of a man who looked like he was in his early twenties. He had purple hair down to his shoulders which was covering his face at the time, he was looking down at the girl.

Aeris took a step closer, the girl seemed to be saying something but she couldn't hear her, not afraid if they saw her or not, Aeris inched closer again and winced to see. The fog was comming in, she saw the mans face and her eye's widened. It was Trunks! An older Trunks... with his hair longer, bags under his eyes, speaking of his eyes.. they didn't hold the fiery look they usualy did. In fact at the moment they were staring down at the girl with the most depressed look she'd ever seen. He looked so hurt.. Why?

"He meant everything to me.. And he's gone, gone because of my foolishness." Aeris looked to the girl and blinked, what was she talking about? Woah, wait a second! Why was she even with Trunks? What was he doing? And why did she just now get mad?..

Watching as the fog rushed in, Aeris blinked as she saw Trunks lift the girls head up, place his finger under her chin and look in her straight in the eyes. A empty feeling passed through Aeris, she felt herself tilt her head confused. What was.. going on? She ran through the fog as it passed over the two, searching for them. Searching for her prince and his crying maiden. What was happening?

"Trunks! Trunks where are you!" Aeris ran back and forth through the fog, searching for him and searching for a way out. But she was lost, lost in a fog that threatened to swallow her whole.

When she suddenly felt a warmth spread through her, a hand on her shoulder. Turning around expecting to see Trunks, she found herself faced with the silver haired man from before. They were both silent a moment, staring at each other. When he reached out with his other hand, his black glove smooth as it caught her cheek. Caressing her softly with his thumb running over her cheek gently, Aeris closed her eyes purring somewhat. Putting her hand over his she leaned into it, blinking she looked up at Sephiroth with a pink face. He only stared at her with a faint smile on his lips.

Her eyes running over his form, he hesitated but leaned in slightly, Aeris was surprised. He was going to kiss her? She didn't move, she didn't want to. She felt like she WANTED him to kiss her. But that was wrong, wasn't it? What about Trunks? Was he kissing that girl? What about love? Was this love?.. Leaning her head back she closed her eyes as she felt his lips brush against hers.. sending chills down her back. Feeling the fog around them floating in swirls and flow in small dancing curls.

Aeris woke with a start, her eyes immediately finding a bright light shining in her eyes. She blinked then leaned upwards slowly, hearing someone crying, except this was different from last time. This girl wasn't crying as hard, looking to where the sound was comming from she saw a girl with red curly hair wearing a lab coat hunched over a desk in the corner. She didn't have her face hidden, but she was hunched over the desk. Why was she crying?

"Um.. excuse me, miss?" Aeris spoke almost in a whisper, she still caugh the girls attention though. She looked up and to Aeris a confused and surprised look on her face, her eyes were red and puffy, like she'd been crying for a while.

"Yes? May I h-help you?" She tried to put on a smile, but Aeris knew better. Sliding off the table like bed she was on, she stepped over to the girl and sat down in a chair beside her. "Why are you crying?" Asked Aeris.

The patient, Aeris. Had woken up, as if nothing had happened to her. As if no one had taken anything at all from her. She seemed so innocent, child-like, blind to the reality of pain and betrayal. Sidney tried to smile, tried to act like she hadn't been crying. She didn't want Aeris to know, she didn't want to see Aeris hurt. She didn't even know this girl, yet she didn't want her to hurt.

"It's nothing, just having a good cry." Sidney responded laughing a little as she wiped her eyes, Aeris laughed a little to. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Those always help huh?" Sidney smiled at the girl, she seemed no older than twenty-two. The red head nodded slightly.

"How are you feeling?" She was dying to know, hoping Aeris hadn't known. Hadn't known she had a child, hadn't known she lost it no more then and hour ago. Aeris blinked, smiling she closed her eyes. "Oh I'm fine, had a weird dream. Do.. Do you know.. Why I'm here? How do they know I'm a Cetra? And.. how is Sephiroth a Cetra.. and why does Hojo want us?"

Sidney blinked surprised, she knew a lot didn't she. To ask so many questions, she had to. Okay first question's first. How would she answer that, she looked down at her clipboard in front of her. It had wet drops on it from her crying. Flushing embarressed she grabbed papers from in front of her and set them on the clipboard. Aeris, was here.. Sidney didn't really know why actually. She didn't know why Aeris was here or why Hojo wanted her.

"Well, I don't know why you're here, I'm not sure why Hojo wants you either. I haven't received those plans yet." Biting her lips, Sidney looked to Aeris's face then to the blipboard with now blank paper staring back at her. She knew Sephiroth's story, but that was his story to tell, she wasn't sure he'd like it if she told Aeris about that. It's his buisness isn't it? It's his decision.

"And.. um, you have to ask Sephiroth how he is a Cetra. That's his buisness. From what I know, Hojo had kidnapped your mother and you when you were very little, but somehow you guys escaped. Your mother took you to the adoption agency far away from Midgar, which is where you are now. After that, she died. We don't know where her where abouts are, but we can be certain she died. She was shot in the side she must have lost alot of blood. Even if she did get to a hospital, her injuries were fatal." Sidney looked up, realising she had went on and on, blabbing away. As if not even noticing she was talking about this girl's mother. Telling her that no matter what her mother was dead and that was it. _Nice work Sid. _

But Aeris didn't seem sad, she had an almost pensive look in her eyes. Shaking herself out of it, Aeris smiled. "I see, was she pretty?.. I've only seen one picture of her. It's at my home, but it's not a very good one. It has burnt edges, a fuzzy look to it, and lots of scratches and finger prints. Do you.. Do you guys have a picture of her?" Sidney seemed confused, but she took in a breath and got up. Knowing they had to have atleast ONE picture.

Aeris watched as the woman began searching through drawers with every different kind of utencils inside and cabinets that were filled with bottles, jars of cotton balls, boxes full of clean needles, boxes of q-tips, tissue boxes and other things in a doctors office. Some cabinets had binders and folders full of papers.

"By the way, what's your name?" Aeris asked tilting her head. The red headed girl stopped and looked at her with a smile. "I'm Sidney Bachelor, I was going to be a doctor here. But Hojo, apparently is the only doctor. I'm his head nurse." Sidney seemed a little aggravated at this, obviously she hated Hojo. 

Guessing Hojo and his arrogant self didn't want another doctor in the office because he was scared that she was better then him. Aeris smiled, Sidney probably was. She was kind, pretty and very caring. Sidney had gone back to searching for the folder now, Aeris suddenly felt bad. Sidney wanted to be something she was probably a great at, but someone has to ruin it. Someone has to be selfish.Typical. She hated it, Sidney didn't deserve that. She'd be the best doctor ever, because she was so nice to her patients, Aeris had never seen Sidney before so she didn't know how good she was at being a doctor. But if she was Hojo's head nurse she must be great.

Aeris looked down at the pictures, so many different people, skinny people, plump people, tall people, short people. Different races, different faces. It's funny how so many different people with so many differences can have one thing the same. The same doctor, the same sickness, the same medication. Aeris was so interested by the pictures that she forgot why she was even looking at the book.

"Here it is.. Gainsborough, Infalna." Sidney said with a smile heard in her voice, Aeris blinked and looked down at the two papers, one with all of Infalna's information, and a picture behind it. She was about to flip it over when the phone across the table rang. Sidney looked at Aeris who had jumped and retracted her hand. The red headed girl then stood up and bent over grabbing the phone and putting it to her ear.

"Sidney Bachelor, Lab point 3." She said, her eyes widened and she nodded. "Yes sir, I'll get her ready sir." She hung up and immediately ripped the page of Infalna and the picture out.

"Put these in your shirt somewhere." Sidney said, she seemed stressed. "Why?" Aeris asked confused, but was already folding them and stuffing them in her bra. Sidney grabbed Aeris by the hand and ran to the gurney on the other side of the room.

"Professor Hojo is comming. We need you on the gurney and ready for him to take you back to your holding area." Sidney said as she ran towards the table, put the book of records back then ran back to Aeris who was laying on the gurney now. Aeris frowned, she felt herself feel like an expirement, a caged animal. Seeing the expression on her face, Sidney looked down biting her lip."I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that Aeris. That's just what he told me. If I could I'd ask to have you stay in my living courters."

Aeris smiled laughing a little, "that'd be cool." She responded, Sidney nodded and took hold of Aeris's hand. "Yeah, it would. Thank you Aeris.. you're the first friend I've had for a long time." Aeris looked at Sidney surprised, her lips parting to say something, but was stopped as the door to the lab burst open.

"Is she ready Sidney?" Hojo was staring down at his own clipboard. "Yes sir."

"Come, come Aeris. You have a date."

----

Walking pass the doorway to Aeris's room Trunks stops, hesitating before he puts his hand on the door knob and twists. The door slowly opens and swings back into the wall with a low groan, looking at his surroundings Trunks frowns and steps towards the bed Aeris sleeps on. Sitting down he picks up her pillow and gazes at it a moment. Hugging it to his chest he puts his face in the pillow and closes his eyes tight.

"I miss you Aeris.."

--------

Die Die, here again. Yes, I came up with this painfully fast. But hey, even I'm becomming addicted to this. I like it, it's cute. I'm not a big fan of Aeris, I was _apparently_, but now I'm not. Yes, indeed I have added a few things, but I do not own Aeris. Just did expirements on her and NO I'm not Hojo. Nyeh..

In the next chapter Trunks can't take it anymore, he begins his search for Aeris and finds a little something. Also, Hojo sets his two expirements up for something special. What's this special event and does Aeris still have feelings for Trunks?

Vincent: pokes

..and with bloodstained lips, she leaves you with a kiss..  
Die Die, You Melancholic Nightmare


End file.
